Użytkownik:Buizelek/Jimmy i Kyle
Oto moje opowiadanie: Historia Opowiadanie jest o dwóch braciach, Jimmy'm i Kyle'u, których celem jest zostanie Mistrzami Pokemon. Ale przed tym czeka ich wiele zabawnych i zaskakujących przygód. Rodzaj - Komedia Liczba rozdziałów - nieokreślona Bohaterowie: Jimmy i Kyle - Buizelek July - PokeGirl Jimmy thumb|left|Jimmy Jimmy to 12 letni trener. Pochodzi z Kanto i podrużuje tam wraz ze swoim bratem Kylem. Pokemony Przy sobie Kyle thumb|right|Kyle Jest 12 letnim trenerem i podrużuje po Kanto z bratem, Jimmym. Pokemony Przy sobie July thumb|left|July July to 12 letnia trenerka z Kanto. Podróżuje razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - Jimmy'im i Kyle'em. Kyle się w niej podkochuje. Pokemony Przy sobie Opowiadanie Rozdział 1:Zaczynamy! W małym mieście Alabastia w Kanto, żyli sobie dwaj bracia. Dzisiaj zaczynali swoją podróż; Kyle - Wstawaj leniuchu!!!!! :P Jimmy - Aa! Co, co? Która godzina?! Kyle - 4 rano :P Jimmy - Co????!! Zabiję Cię, ale (zieeeww) teraz mi się nie chce! Chraaapp... Kyle - Taaaa. Wiesz co, może już wstaniemy? Jimmy - Ok, wolę być wcześniej niż się spóźnić! Chłopcy szybko wstali, ubrali isę, umyli i zjedli śniadanie, po czym spakowawszy się wyruszyli do laboratorium po startery. Prof. Oak - Witajcie, wy po starterów, zgadłem? Jimmy - Tak profesorze! Kyle - No!! :) Profesor wyłożył na stole 3 balle, z których wyskoczyły trzy poki. Jimmy chwycił Poke Ball z Charmanderem, Kyle trochę dłużej się zastanowił ale potem wybrał Squirtle'a. Prof.Oak - Świetny wybur, powodzenia! :) Jimmy i Kyle - Dziękujemy! ;D I bracia pobiegli w stronę Marmorii, sprzeczając się o to, który Pokemon jest lepszy. Doszło do walki...chłopców ;) Koniec 1 rozdziału Rozdział 2:Pokemonopodobna fryzura Nasi bohaterowie zmierzali w stronę Marmorii, jednak po drodze chcieli wzmocnić drużynę nowymi pokami. Kyle i Jimmy szukali ich wszędzie, aż wreszcie Kyle zauważył coś za krzakami. Owe coś ruszało się, więc chłopiec uznał to za poka. Rzucił więc Ball, ale...zza rośliny wyskoczyła dziewczyna. Dziewczyna - Ałć, moja głowa! Kyle - D: S sorki, nic Ci nie jest?! Dziewczyna - :) Nie, ale chyba będę mieć guza... Ale mniejsza z tym. Jestem July, a ty? :) Kyle - (rumieńce na twarzy ;)) Ja? ja...jestem Kyle July uśmiechnęła się, i spytała chłopca; July - Mogę z wami podróżować? Kyle - Nami?...więc znasz już Jimmy'ego? July - Tak, pomógł mi znaleść Trasę 2 :D Kyle poczuł się lekko zazdrosny, zamyślał się chwilę, a potem odparł; Kyle - (sztuczny uśmiech) Super. Możesz z nami podróżować :) July - Dzięki :) Nagle z drzewa zeskoczył Jimmy; Jimmy - No hej! ;D Co tam? Złapałeś jakiegoś poka? Kyle - Prawie że xD Jimmy - A jaki gatunek to był? Kyle - Eeee.... a ty coś złapałeś? Jimmy - Tak, złapałem ogromnego, pięknego Scythera! ;) July - Świetnie! :D Widać że twój Charmander jest bardzo silny! Bo przecież Scyther to trudny przeciwnik! :D Jimmy - Ach, nie było łatwo, ale w reszcie go mam. A ty coś złapałaś? July - Na razie nic, ale mam nadzieję że wkrótce tak :) Jimmy - Ja też mam taką nadzieję :) Koniec 2 rozdziału Rozdział 3:Pika, Pika! (cz.I) Jimmy - Zieeeeeww! Ach, wyspałem się jak nigdy! July - Ja też! Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo ciepło, zazwyczaj wieje wiatr. Jimmy - Tak, dziś było spokojnie na niebie... Och, zapomniałem na śmierć! Przecież dzisiaj z Kyle'm musimy zadzwonić do profesora! Kyle - Zziieeeewww! O, dzieńdobry :) Zaraz, chyba... Jimmy - Tak, dzisiaj musimy zadzwonić do profesora. Kyle - Ciekawe co nam opowie xD Jimmy - Pewnie znowu coś o tym: Jacy to inni uzdolnieni Kye - Ha, ha! A my to co? ;) Jimmy - My to niepokonani bracia! July - ~.~ (sztuczne chrząkanie) Bche, che!! Jimmy i Kyle - ...? Bracia spojrzeli na July, a następnie kontynuowali rozmowę. Kyle - Jesteśmy niezniszczalni! Ju Hu! Jimmy - I'm King! July - (sztuczne chrząkanie i kasłanie) -.-' Bhhle, chee, che! Chrree! Jimmy - ...? July - ...a ja to co? Założę sie że was rozłoże na łopatki! Bracia popatrzyli chwilę na July pewnym wzrokiem, a potem ruszyli do Centrum Pokemon, skąd mogli zadzwonić. Profesor Oak - Witajcie chłopcy, co u Was słychac? :) Jimmy - A dobrze :) Kyle - Chciałeś byśmy zadzwonili, ale po co? Profesor Oak - Posłuchajcie, jakiś Pokemon ukradł wczoraj ode mnie próbny Poke - tłumacz! Gdybyście znaleźli go, to mi go przyślijcie. Jimmy i Kyle - OK Chłopcy wrucili do miejsca tymczasowego zamieszkania, czyli wielkiego, spruchniałego kasztanowca. July - I jak? Kyle - Nic, profesor powiadomił nas jedynie o ukradzionym przez pokemona Poke - tłumaczu. W tej samej chwili z drzewa zeskoczył jakiś żółty Pokemon. July - Sprawdzę go w PokeDexie. PokeDex - Pikachu - Pokemon mysz typu elektrycznego. Pikachu to bardzo sprytne i ciekawskie Pokemony. Trenerzy uważają, że te małe żółte stworki są chytwrzejsze od innych. Pikachu - Nie pochlebiaj mi! ;P Koniec 3 rozdziału Rozdział 4:Pika, Pika! (cz.II) ... Jimmy - Ty gadasz? Pikachu - No, i jeszcze śpiewam. Fiigarroo, figarro, figarro ...! Kyle - Fałszujesz a nie śpiewasz! Po wypowiedzeniu tego Pikachu przewrócił oczkami i użył Elektro Szoku. Kyle - Aaaa! Pikachu - Ha, ha :) July - Kim właściwie jesteś? Pikachu - Najlepszy Pikachu! Jimmy - "Najlepszy"?! Kyle - Na najlepszego nie wyglądasz! Pikachu - Dlaczego? :( July - Bo nic w Tobie niezwykłego...oprócz gadulstwa -.- Pikachu - (łezki w oczkach) Myślałem że to się wam spodoba... :( July - Oj, nie płacz :( Przepraszam malutki. Pikachu - :) Jimmy - Ale w jaki sposób nauczyłeś się mówić? Pikachu - Pożyczyłem od takiego brzydkiego siwego pana. Jimmy - Oak? Pikachu - Chyba tak. Jimmy i Kyle - A więc to ty?! Pikachu - C co ja?? Kyle - Ukradłeś profesorowi Poke - tłumacz! Pikachu - Pożyczyłem! Kyle - Ta, uważaj bo uwieżę. Jimmy - Nic się nie stało, zaprowadzimy Cię do Centrum byś z nim porozmawiał. July - I przeprosił go. Pikachu się zgodził, i po krótkim czasie cała czwórka znalazła się przy telefonie. Prof.Oak - O co chodzi chłopcy? July - >:( Prof.Oak - I dziewczynko :3 Pikachu - Chciałem przeprosić Cię dziadku, że pożyczyłem twój tłu - coś tam. Prof.Oak - Więc to ty... I działa! Możesz go zatrzymać, dzięki Tobie wreszcie się tego dowiedziałem! :D Jimmy - 0.0 Pikachu - Pika, Pika!!! ... Koniec 4 rozdziału Rozdział 5:Złapać, nie złapać...? Pikachu - Ach, wiecie. Bardzo Wam dziękuję że pozwoliliście mi z wami iść...Gdy byłem małym Pichu, wszyscy bardzo mnie lubili i troszczyli się o mnie, a potem? Zgubiłem się w lesie. Tam poznałem mojego przyjaciela, którym był Clafairy. Pewnego dnia zaatakowała mnie jej siostra - myślała że chce jej coś zrobić. Ale my się bardzo lubiliśmy, jak rodzeństwo. No, i pewnego dnia, gdy zgubiłem się w norce Digletta (która była naprawdę ogromna!) ewoluowałem. Bardzo dziwne uczucie, ale dzięki temu mogłem się wydostać. Potem... Przerwał mu Kyle; Kyle - Ehe, baaardzo ciekawa historia. Ale możesz się zamknąć?! Pikachu - Oo, pierwszy raz miałem czas żeby się pożalić a tu takie traktowanie.. Kyle - Tak, tak. Zaraz Ci odbiorę ten tłumacz! July - Nie odważysz się! Kyle - Dlaczego? Jimmy - Ponieważ podnosisz głos na bezdomnego pokemona, który chciał się komuś wyrzalić! Kyle - Mam to gdzieś. Nie może dręczyć kogoś innego? Pikachu - Przepraszam :( Jimmy - Nic się nie stało ;) Bracia jeszcze długo się kłucili, aż w końcu przerwał im Caterpie, który użył na nich strału siecią. Pikachu odbił atak stalowym ogonem, a naśtepnie użył gryzienia. Caterpie zawołał swoją rodzinę, składającą się z...5 Butterfree! Pikachu walczył zaciekle z nimi, chociaż że ciężko mu było. Gdy już miał paść, coś go drgnęło. Użył Pioruna! Powalił Caterpie i Butterfree, które potem odleciały. Pikachu - Złapcie mnie, będę was bronił! July - Jesteś bardzo dzielny :) Pikachu - Dziękuję :) Jimmy, chciałbym żebyś rzucił we mnie Ballem! Jimmy - Ja? :) Pikachu '''- Ehe, lubię Cię najbardziej! :) '''Kyle - Eee, przepraszam Pikachu :) Pikachu spojrzał na Kyle'a, jakby chciał mu wybaczyć. Lecz nie zdążył tego uczynić. Znikał już powolutku w czerwonym świetle Balla. Owa kula pokiwała się kilka razy z boku na bok, aż w końcu stanęła. Jimmy złapał Pikachu! Jimmy - Dziękuję Ci :) Koniec 5 rozdziału